


Emoji

by Beeswarriorgoddess671



Series: Ratchet's day off [52]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fan Art, Fan Comics, Gen, Other - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 16:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14793686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeswarriorgoddess671/pseuds/Beeswarriorgoddess671
Summary: Soundwave has a way of expressing himself.





	Emoji




End file.
